A vaccine is a biological preparation that improves immunity to a particular disease. A vaccine typically contains a small amount of an agent that resembles a microorganism. The agent stimulates the body's immune system to recognize the agent as foreign, destroy it, and “remember” it, so that the immune system can more easily recognize and destroy any of these microorganisms that it later encounters. Vaccines can be prophylactic (e.g. to prevent or ameliorate the effects of a future infection by any natural or “wild” pathogen), or therapeutic (e.g. vaccines against cancer are also being investigated; see cancer vaccine).
As the drug used in a vaccine is typically a controlled substance regulated by a governmental body, rather the self medicating as an over-the-counter drug, a patient normally must have the vaccine administered a healthcare service provider. The cost of the vaccine, as well as the cost of administering the vaccine to the patient, are typically paid for by an insurance company, where the patient is either the insured or a person for which the patient is financially responsible. After receiving a vaccine, a claims is filed for the insured for the cost of the healthcare goods and services against an insurance policy of the insured. Upon adjudication of the claim, the insurance company pays the healthcare service provider for the cost of the vaccine and the cost of administering the vaccine to the patient.
A patient's vaccine is typically paid for by the patient's insurance company. Substantiation of a healthcare service provided by a healthcare service provider for an insured's insurance policy, and adjudication of the resultant insurance claim for the healthcare service so provided can involve numerous parties that are required to perform numerous functions. Often, these functions must be performed at substantial overhead costs and before the health service provider can be reimbursed for rendering the healthcare service to the patient. In would be an advantage in the relevant arts to provide healthcare service payments to healthcare service providers, such as for vaccine shots, without substantiation or insurance claims system adjudication by a healthcare benefits management entity. Also, there is a need for a system that reduces the costs incurred by healthcare service providers and their patients in the former providing healthcare services to the latter.